Disney Comic Book Collector Wiki
WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF DISNEY COMICS!!!! Whether your a collector or just a casual reader of Disney Comics this is the place to go. The main goal of this site is to create a comprehensive catalog of all Disney comics from the 30's to present day. And not just american comics. In Europe and South America, Disney comics are huge sellers and they publish an amazing array of disney titles by some of the most amazing artists (like Don Rosa). So if you love Disney Comics as much as i do (I've been collecting for over 20 years) please join our community and help improve this site by sharing your knowledge by editing or creating some pages of your own.(Believe me, it's really easy!) Everyones help is needed and greatly apreciated. Remember no collection is worth having if you cant share it Peg Leg Pete.jpg|Short Films|link=Category: Animated Series (Theatrical) Chip n dale 029.jpg|The World of . . . . . .|link=Category:The World of ... Oswald.jpg|Character Profiles|link=Category:Characters Barks-painting-lg.jpg|Artist Profiles|link=Category:Artists Disney 022.jpg|Comic Book Titles|link=Category:Comic Book Titles Chip n dale 053.jpg|Photo Gallerys|link=Category:Photo Gallerys Featured Article : Disneys "Dumbo" turns 70 (OK, hes actually 72 but thats pre-disney) {C Dumbo (The characters real name is actually Jumbo Jr.) debuted in 1939 as a children’s book written by Helen B. Mayer and Harold Pearl titled “Dumbo, the Flying Elephant”. It was published by a company known as Roll-A-Book and reportedly had only one printing of less than 1,000 copies.(According to Helen Mayer’s family) According to Joe Grant one of Disney’s story book men who worked on the 1941 animated feature the book was also published as a somewhat more unique book with a small box attached to the top were “As you rolled the wheels on top, the pictures would appear on top as they would in a film.” It was this version that was reportedly used as a model in the making of the film. (Helen B. Meyer’s family appears to be unaware of this version believing it to only have been published in standard form.) Too read more follow this link ( Dumbo ) Recent releases Boom Comics have lost their license to publish Disney comics. But not to worry the license has been given now to Marvel Comics. While nothing has been announced as far as classic duck/mouse titles Marvel is now publishing a monthly magazine sized comic (Disney - Pixar / Muppets Presents: ). While no other titles have been announced the projected theatrical releases of a Muppet movie and a sequel to Pixars' Cars are sure to bring about some books in the not to distant future. Lets cross our fingers. Incidentally this is not the first time that Marvel Comics has carried the Disney license, so while were waiting for new books i'll be sure to be adding all the past diney titles to these pages. (And dont forget that you / everyone can help with this by editing and adding pages of your own) (The latest issues of this title will be added shortly) Rules for Editing This is fairly simple, I just ask that you please browse our site before you start editing so you can see what were all about and that you keep the pages looking uniform. (I will be adding templates soon that everyone can use to help with this). If you don't know where to start just look for red links (These are links that don't have a page attached to them yet), or maybe you can help us by adding some character profiles. See the link to the right for an example. Chip 'N' Dale Latest activity Category:Browse